Something More
by madeleine68
Summary: Alex visits Olivia's apartment - professionally. Right? A/O oneshot. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Dick Wolf, but he has a couple kids close to my age, so I might marry one for the sole purpose of inheriting Alex and Olivia someday . . . Is this a plan, a dream, a dreamed plan, or a planned dream? Hmm . . .**

Alex Cabot took a deep breath as she knocked on the door to Olivia Benson's apartment. This wasn't a social visit, really. It was business only. Alex was just dropping off a few case files. Or at least, that's what she told herself to calm her nerves.

The second Alex had met the detective, she'd felt an immediate attraction the enigmatic brunette. She admired Olivia so much, not only in a professional manner, but in a personal way too. Sure, she admired the way Olivia could get a rape victim to open up to her within minutes, but she also admired her beauty, her intelligence, her modesty, her sense of humor . . . really, everything about her. But she was pretty sure Olivia didn't play for that team, and even if she did, the two of them could never be together. So while she continued to find excuses to be close to the gorgeous detective, she continued to assure herself that this closeness was both professional and benign. It had to be.

Olivia opened the door with a smile. "Hey, Alex," she said lightly. "Come on in."

Alex was surprised for a moment, but quickly masked it as she stepped inside. She'd expected Olivia to just take the folders and send her on her way, but she couldn't truthfully say she wasn't pleased at this turn of events.

Until she heard barking and a huge black Labrador bounded toward her. Alex instinctively stepped back; she'd never liked dogs, and she especially didn't like it when they jumped on her, nuzzled her, or licked her. She despised dog slobber and dog hair and dog paws and dog food, and they weren't particularly hygienic either. She hadn't known Olivia had a dog. She wouldn't have thought Olivia would have _time _for a dog.

Olivia clearly picked up on Alex's discomfort, because she put her hand on the dog's back. "Down, Al!"

Alex looked up at Olivia, amusement twinkling in her baby blues. "_Al_?"

"After the gangster," Olivia said seriously.

Alex couldn't tell whether to believe her or not, but as the dog lunged at her again, she realized she had better things to worry about. Even though she didn't want Olivia to think she was ridiculous for being afraid of her dog, she couldn't help the almost automatic response.

Olivia noticed. "You know, he's really a big softy. I cuddle with him at night." She smiled sheepishly. "But I'll put him in his crate for you if you'd be more comfortable."

Alex was torn between her discomfort and her pride. Finally, she decided that the former was more important for now and nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Liv."

Olivia gave her a smile. "No problem." She snapped her fingers and the dog immediately followed her to her bedroom. Olivia closed the door, then came back out to the living room, where Alex was standing awkwardly, not sure if she should sit. "Sit down," Olivia invited, ever the generous hostess. "Would you like something to drink? We've got . . . um . . . beer. And apple juice. And water. But no Perrier." She winked.

Alex couldn't believe it. Was Olivia Benson actually teasing her? Was Olivia Benson _flirting _with her? Somehow, she found her voice. "That's okay," she managed, then cleared her throat. "I'm okay." There was an awkward silence for a few moments, then Alex handed her the case files. "Here are Vasquez, Morrison, LeGrande, and Kendall."

"Thanks," said Olivia, taking the folders from her.

Alex still made no move to leave. Somehow, she knew that her presence would be welcomed.

"So where did this dog phobia come from?" asked Olivia, still in that playful tone. "Is it all animals or just dogs?"

Alex flushed. What a question! "I don't know. I've just always been scared of them. It's actually called cynophobia." Then she blushed again. Why did she always end up sounding like an encyclopedia when she was nervous? Then it occurred to her that Olivia might be just as nervous as she was. But why would she be? They were friends, nothing more, and sometimes they acted more like sworn enemies than comrades and colleagues.

"Good to know," said Olivia lightly.

Alex smiled, a bit sheepishly. "I don't mind cats." God, that sounded even stupider! She needed to pull herself together. Why was it that Olivia could always turn her into a bumbling, hormonal teenager?

Sometimes she thought the detective took advantage of that fact. Olivia would tell her to get an impossible warrant or make a deal she knew in the back of her mind that she shouldn't make, but she would do it anyway, for Olivia, even if it meant an ass-chewing from Petrovsky, Donnelly, Lewin, or any combination of the above. That was why a relationship would compromise their jobs, and that was why a relationship could never exist.

Olivia propped her chin up on her elbow. "Why are you _really_ here, Alex?" she asked knowingly.

Alex sighed. How was it that the detective could read her so well? "I don't know," she admitted truthfully, then guessed, "To give you the case files?"

Olivia smirked. "They could have waited until morning. Or I could have dropped by the precinct; it's only ten minutes away. But you insisted on dropping by."

Alex flushed. "I didn't want to put you out."

"_Right_. I hadn't realized you were so chivalrous."

"Only for you," Alex said before she could stop herself. The words sounded even worse out loud than they did in her head, but she couldn't take them back now. What was happening to her? She, whose best weapon and best friend has always been words, couldn't stop tripping over them.

Olivia smiled smugly. "I think I know why you're here."

"Why?"

"You thought coming to my apartment was the first step to getting into my pants."

Alex choked on nothing. She doubled over coughing, her face red as a beet. Olivia moved so she was beside Alex and patted her back, then raised her eyebrows when Alex had managed to get herself under control.

"Is the Heimlich maneuver your idea of foreplay?"

Alex buried her head in her hands. "No," she groaned, wishing she could just curl up and die. God, she felt like an idiot.

"So you're telling me that your motive for coming here was not the notion that we might end up in bed together?"

Alex couldn't believe her ears. First of all, this was embarrassing her to no end because everything Olivia was saying was true and the detective knew it – Alex hadn't even realized it herself until now. And she was horrified at the arousal coursing through her veins at Olivia's words. "I didn't say that," Alex choked out.

Olivia's grin could only be described as predatory. She was clearly enjoying Alex's discomfort. She'd never seen the sharp attorney speechless before. "What didn't you say?"

Alex groaned again. She knew Olivia was just playing with her, and part of her was humiliated and disliked it, but part of her found it comfortable, even _arousing_. And that confused her to no end. "I didn't say that my motive for coming here _wasn't _the notion that we might end up in bed together."

"So it was."

Alex crossed her arms. "I didn't say that, either."

Olivia tsk-tsked and wagged her finger at Alex. "No, no, Counselor. A double negative equals a positive."

Alex just stared at her, for once unable to think up a snappy retort. A weak, "Liv," was all she could manage. And it came out sounding more petulant than she would have liked.

"Alex, you're not getting it, are you?"

"What?" asked Alex blankly.

Olivia heaved a dramatic sigh. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Alex nodded uncomprehendingly.

Olivia sighed again. Then she leaned forward and crashed her lips against Alex's.

Alex's eyes widened in surprise at first, but then she leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth to allow Olivia's tongue access. She'd wanted this for as long as she could remember. Their kiss was deep and passionate, and it said more about the two of them than words ever could.

Finally oxygen became a necessity and they broke apart, panting in arousal. Olivia recovered first. "You're a good kisser, Cabot," she approved.

For once, Alex couldn't say a word.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "I think I've rendered Alex Cabot speechless more often tonight than I'd ever thought possible."

"Right," stammered Alex, wondering if it was possible to fall so hard that she forgot her own name. She was drowning in Olivia's chocolate eyes, and she honestly couldn't remember who she was.

Olivia laughed. "Let's take this to the bedroom, Counselor."

And Alex was more than happy to comply.

**Review if you enjoyed this oneshot!**


End file.
